


Trapped

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Primeval
Genre: Connor's sick, Hurt, Not so much comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: Set at the end of the season 3 finally.Connor has known he was sick for a few weeks now. He hadn't gotten round to telling the team. But he'd just fallen out of a tree in the cretaceous period and realised that if he didn't tell her now, Abby would be alone.





	Trapped

When Connor regains consciousness he instantly knows what he has to do. But he really, really doesn’t want to. Danny and Abby are hovering over him anxiously. He assures them he’s fine and Abby sends Danny to catch Helen.

“Abby,” Connor says breathily.

“Yeah?” She asks, wiping the tears from her eyes and focusing on him.

“You have to go to,” Connor tells her, swallowing harshly.

“What?” She asks in shock. “No Connor, no way, I’m not leaving you.”

“You have to Abby, I’m dying. I don’t want you to get stuck here alone,” Connor says pleadingly.

“What are you talking about? You broke your ankle, it’s not gonna kill you,” She snaps.

“Abby, it’s no me ankle. You, you wanted to know what the hospital appointments were about, right?”

Abby stares at him with wide eyes, a heavy feeling settling in her gut.

“Abby, I wasn’t ready to tell you yet. But I can’t let you stay here alone. You have to go after Danny, take care of each other,” He pleads with her, tears forming in his eyes.

“Tell me what Conn?” She asks in a choked voice.

He closed his eyes in defeat. “I have cancer Abbs, it’s in me leg. If I stay here long without treatment, I’ll be dead in two months, maybe sooner. So, so you have to go,” He begged her. “You have to live, go catch up to Danny.”

“Connor,” She starts to protest, shaking her head.

“Go!” Connor shouts at her. She flinches away from him and he forces himself to soften his voice. “Please Abbs, you have so much to live for. Don’t stay here and die for me. Think of Rex. Think of Jack. And Sarah and Becker. Think of Danny all alone.”

They both had tears running down their faces as she launches herself at him. He caught her in a tight hug. “I love you Abby,” He whispers. She sobs harder at that. He pushes her away gently. “You have to go, now.”

She nods and stands, wiping her eyes. Connor smiles up at her even as his heart breaks. “Run,” he tells her, “and don’t look back.”

Abby gives him a sharp nod, passes him a rucksack, then turns on her heels and races after Danny. She makes it through the anomaly seconds before it shuts.

Danny stares at her in shock. “Connor?” he asks, a little incredulous that Abby has left him alone.

Abby falls to the floor and sobs. Danny falls to his knees beside her and pulls her into his arms, letting her soak his shirt until she is calm enough to explain.

Danny lets out a heavy breath. “Damn,” he says, thinking that the kid was damn brave. He could never make that kind of sacrifice. “He’ll be okay Abby. Kids smart. He’d probably   
got more chance of making it home than we do.”

“Yeah,” she says with a sniffle. “You’re probably right.” They sit in silence for a long moment, mourning their friend. “So, Helen?”

“Dead. Raptor took a bite out of her and a cliff finished her off.”

“Good,” Abby says savagely.

…

The two of them find their way home two months later, and Abby brakes down in tears as she realises they’ve arrived home at the exact time Connor predicted his own demise.

They slowly adjust back to the real world, incorporating Matt and Jess seamlessly into their team when they arrive a month later.

Abby moves in with Sarah, neither of them much liking living alone.

They all adjust and move on.

And then a year after their return an anomaly opens and spits out a wild looking, unconscious man.

“Connor!” Becker cries in surprise as he approaches the man and turns him over gently. He quickly checks his pulse and sighs in relief. “Jess, I need an ambulance here now, Connor’s back, he’s not good.”

“It’s on its way,” Jess says calmly. 

Becker smiles at her efficiency and quickly checks Connor over. He’s skin and bones, his skin is a greyish colour, sunken into his face, his breathing is irregular and there are several scars along his bare arms that didn’t used to been there.

“C’mon Connor,” Becker mutters. “You’ve survived this long, you can live through this too.” 

The ambulance arrives as and they load Connor up. “I’m going with them Matt.”

“Course mate,” Matt agrees easily. “Let us know how he’s doing, yeah?”

“I will. Tell Abby will you? If you don’t, she will kill us both.”

…

Connors leg is amputated. He goes through months of treatment, barely leaving his private room. The ARC pays for all the expenses curtesy of Lester. Abby, Danny, Becker and Sarah visit constantly. 

The first time he regains consciousness is a week after he returns. 

Connor blinks awake, confused by the beeping sounds that were not native to the jungle he has become used to.

“Connor?” A female voice asks from beside him. He jams his eyes shut tightly. That voice can’t be here. “Connor, it’s Abby, please look at me.”

He opens his eyes in shock and stares at her. “Abby?” he rasps.

“Hey Conn,” She says with tears in her eyes. “You made it. You’re home.”

 

Becker walks in a moment later to find them sobbing in each other’s arms. He takes a picture and sends the happy reunion to the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, if I did then it wouldn't have been cancelled on a cliff hanger, twice!


End file.
